Happy Birthday!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Wishing a little, cute friend a blasting birthday! Vismaya, an OS for you baby :* Includes RajVi. stay blessed little soul!


**A/N: Friendship Based Os as a Birthday Gift for a dear Friend :***

 **Happy Birthday To You..**

 **Happy Birthday To You..**

 **Happy Birthday Dear Vismaya..**

 **Happy Birthday To you :***

* * *

It was just seven a.m. in the morning when vismaya got up and smiled to herself, her most awaited day was here. Her Birthday!

 _ **Vismaya (pov):** _ Finally, my birthday is here. The day which comes only once a year!. But where is everyone?

She glances around but nobody was standing, she remembered how last year she got a big bang right at 12:00 a.m. But somewhere inside she knew, they had been planning something extraordinary and different every year.

She quickly freshens up and was just stepping out of her room, when,

* BANG * Frills and decorations came over her. A etched smile came across her face. She could hear The Happy Birthday Song playing. She quickly runs downstairs and gets the most warm welcome. The whole house decorated with balloons and her favorite flowers, The most melodious Birthday song playing. A big banner of Happy Birthday and 14 hung. A beautiful aroma of lavender spread all over and she could also sense a faint smell of kentuki chicken coming from the kitchen. That's the reason she loved this particular day, she is in Limelight for a total of 24 hours.

Her little brother runs and wraps himself around her legs and wishes her cutely, " Happy Birthday Dii". She smiles big and thanks him. Vismaya glances at her mother and saw her wearing the same sari, she gifted her on her birthday. She smiles. Her mother notices her and comes out, just looking at her eyes Vismaya got to know that her mother had been awake from past many hours to prepare for her birthday, to cook her favorite dishes, to do whatever she likes. She smiles through a drop of tear, How lucky she is to get a mother like her? Vismaya runs quickly and hugs her mother, who hugs her back and wishes her.

" Happy Birthday Pari." and places a warm loving kiss on her forehead. " Thankyou Mumma.. Thankyou for all this." She smiles at her mother.

Her father watches this from a distance and savors such a beautiful moment of Mother-Daughter. He too goes forward, " Hope you dint forget me?" He smiles at his daughter.

She notices her father, standing and smiling, his face too told that he had been working hard for the preparation. Vismaya hugs him tight too, feeling the most lucky girl in the entire world.

" Happy Birthday Pari." He too places a warm kiss on her forehead. "Thankyou Papa" She hugs him tight again.

 **Vismaya:** " Mummy Papa, Isn't Purvi di here?"

 **Dad:** "Yes, she is but maybe she's too busy in the preparations that she forgot that the Bday girl woke up."

Everyone laughs and Vismaya tip toes to the nearby room, she's determined to scare her di but what she see's makes her smile evilly.

Two people were lost in their own world. " Ahem.. Ahem!.." Vismaya coughs fake and smiles naughtily.

The two come out of trance, " May I know what's going on? Purvi Di.. Rajat bhaiya? " Vismaya asks.

Rajat suddenly stables Purvi on her feet, who was in his arms and turns red. " We were just.. Planning y..your bi..birthday P.. Pari." Purvi tries to explain.

" This way?" Vismaya tries to control her laughter. " Many Many Happy returns of the Day Parii." Rajat quickly covers up and wishes her.

" Thankyou bhaiya.. Aur aap? Nahin karegi mujhe wish? Miss Purvi Di?" Vismaya naughtily asks Purvi.

" Arey.. hann.. Kyu Nahi? Happy Birthday Pari.." Purvi smiles big. " Thankyou Di.. And better focus on the work rather than your romance." Vismaya naughtily runs away.

" Uh!.. Gosh! She's so naughty." Rajat sighs as he gets back on sticking another banner.

 _ **After Some time:**_

Vismaya comes down the stairs, feeling her royal highness, dressed in a light blue and white frock, with a bow on the left shoulder and a black belt on the waist. Her gracefully thin figure was clearly reflected in that dress, looking perfectly beautiful.

Her mother serves breakfast for all, she is delighted to have kentuki chicken in breakfast. Everyone smiles looking at her delighted face. They eat up the breakfast and Vismaya looks eagerly at Purvi's face.

It was time to go to the temple, she was habituated to go to the temple to seek blessings on her birthday. Purvi and Rajat too accompany her.

 _ **Temple:**_

They reach and all three of them fold hands to pray. Vismaya is finished with her prayers when she notices Purvi and Rajat's prayer still going on.

" Purvi Di, Why don't you pray that My dear Vismaya she get the chance of dancing at Me and Rajat's wedding as early as possible."

Purvi turns red on this, while Rajat who was listening too couldn't speak anything as she couldn't beat Vismaya in the game of talking and teasing others.

../\\\\...

Vismaya is served her favorite dishes in the lunch as well. She is pampered to the extreme on this day. After lunch, they move out to the mall.

 _ **Mall:** _

Vismaya is over joyed as she hears her father saying, " Pari, You first shop for dresses then we are giving you a BIGG Chocolate ice cream treat!"

" Thankyou Papa!" Vismaya gives a quick hug to her father.

Purvi helps out Vismaya in buying some really beautiful summer dresses. Cute shorts and skirts, beautiful printed gowns and kaftans and spring wear frocks.

After a while, Vismaya is sitting like a princess as a BIG chocolate sundae is ordered for her. She gobbles it up and smiles to herself. She is the most lucky girl on this planet! She thinks to herself.

 **Mom:** " Purvi-Rajat, Pari, chalo. 4 baj gaye hein, Pari ke friends 5 baje tak aa jaengey. Hume aur preparations bhi toh karni hein."

Everybody nods as they move towards the house joyfully, all ready for the BIRTHDAY BASH!

 _ **...**_

 _ **Home:**_

Purvi, Rajat, Vismaya's Mom and Dad were all busy in preparations as Vismays sits and replies to the tons of birthday wishes she has received.

 _ **...**_

 _ **5.00 p.m:**_

Vismaya's friends start flooding in the house. She is hugged and wished, she smiles as she looks everyone dressed in the theme colour, White and Blue.

And The Party Starts!..

Vismaya's mother serves juices and snacks. Her father rushes in with a Big chocolate cake in his hands.

The candles were blown, the cake was cut. The " Happy Birthday Song" could be heard in each corner of the house. She received gifts and some more hugs.

Purvi and Rajat organize tons of games to play as her mother and father stand at a side gazing at their little princess with tears of happiness, Suddenly they were pulled in the center by her as the music starts.

Everyone starts to dance and enjoy.

They Play and Sing and Dance till she drops down tired. It was indeed one of her best birthday's ever! :*

 ** _~ The End ~_**

 **So, Vismaya.. A Very Happy and Blessed Birthday to You.. May You always Keep Smiling. Thankyou for being such a great friend, Hope you liked this small gift from my side.**

 **I dunno whether this was upto expectations or not. I even don't know whether I mentioned the correct things or not. Do correct me if anywhere something went wrong.**

 **Acknowledgment: Thankyou to Sharayu aka Parise22 for helping me out with things I dint knew about you. :)**

 **A Very Very Happy Birthday to You Once Again!..**

 **Regards,**

 **PurpleAngel1 ( Navya)..**


End file.
